User blog:Cureshoujo/Adoptables PreCure Characters
Before you adopt these lovely characters here; I want to remind you that this is totally free and for anyusers here in the Fandom. (Adopted) indicates that this character was adopted by someone else and can't be taken, you can change the alter ego, their theme color, and their phrase or just stick with it.And please if the character is adopted please don't copy it so it will be fair and square for the others. Thanks >.< Aihara, Sophie A girl who is totally naive ,cheerful and doesn't think before she acts. Her positive-attitude overcomes her and somewhat clumsy. She have a golden hair and aquamarine-eyes ,this often mistakes her for being a foreigner ,but fortunately they are 50% right since she's half-american.She was often called in her school "Bukiyona Shoujo" which totally means clumsy girl, though she doesn't get angry about it.Her transformation form have light-pink twintails and folly-pink eyes.Her alter ego is Cure Cheer and her theme color is Pink. Her phrase is "I, the lively soaring wind from afar! Cure Cheer! Akamura, Rinaka A girl who is very sporty and confident and she have an auburn short hair and mauve eyes. She doesn't lose to any match if it's anything related to sports.Every sports club members in her school fears to compete her since she's the ace and the MVP in their school.Although all of these are only her outside traits of her house but she's actually into anime and eventually addicted to it.She keeps that unlittle secret from anyone particularly everyone.Even though she's tough outside she's actually soft inside.She was entitled "The Red Ace" by the students indicating her hair color.Her transformation form have red short red hair and flaming red eyes.Her alter ego is Cure Hyper and her theme color is Red. Her phrase "I, the passionate rising sun from the South! Cure Hyper!" ,her power is fire. Kisora, Kiyoko A girl whose totally shy and sorry about like ,everything!and she have golden eyes and brown hair. She really apologies to everything even towards small mistakes and even it's not her fault.But, it was stated that she's very cute and even popular among boys.She is good at coloring but bad at drawing ,but tries hard.She's great at cooking and gives sweet treats like cookies to anyone even though, she's shy.She is a transferee and envy anyone with a strong but kind personality very much.Her transformation form have ponytail hair and blue eyes. Her alter ego is Cure Treat and her theme color is yellow.Her phrase "I, the electrifying bolt from the sky! Cure Treat!" her power is thunder. Nomura, Maki A girl whose totally mysterious and unpredictable.She have purple hair and black eyes.She is mysterious to everyone and appears randomly ,making anyone surprised at how did she get there? She totally likes food and can finish up to 6-10 plates and still not satisfied and match it with desserts and snacks and even entitled "Okui Hime" meaning Gluttony Princess because of her behavior and her charming looks.Her transformation form have long violet hair and purple eyes.Her alter ego is Cure Mystery and her theme color is violet.Her phrase "I, the magical diverse from the galaxy! Cure Mystery!" Category:Blog posts Category:User:Cureshoujo